Kibosh
Kibosh is the archenemy of Casper. He is the powerful, evil, tyrannical, menacing, feared, obstinate, and intimidating King of Ghosts. He was first voiced by James Earl Jones in his first appearance, and later Colin Murdock and Kevin Michael Richardson. Appearance Kibosh's appearance is very consistent across media. He is usually depicted as a large and corpulent green ghost with unsetting red eyes and sharp teeth, like the Ghostly Trio he doesn't have feet; however, in Casper's Scare School his eyes are orange. History Casper: A Spirited Begining He first appears as the main antagonist in Casper: A Spirited Beginning where he runs Ghost Central with his sidekick Snivel who realizes that Casper is missing. Kibosh is furious, worried about how he'll look if some rookie ghost is wandering about without any proper schooling. Kibosh orders Snivel to find Casper and bring him back to Ghost Central. While Casper was being trained by the Ghostly Trio, Snivel called up Kibosh and told him that he's found Casper with the Ghostly Trio and that the Trio are teaching Casper unorthodox and illegal ghostly techniques. The Trio arrw planning to use Casper to put Kibosh in his place. Kibosh is outraged. The Ghostly Trio loses Casper and Kibosh arrives at Deedstown and locks them up in a cage. He then goes to the Applegate Mansion to find Casper. Casper eats a bomb and saves his friend, Chris. Kibosh is impressed with Casper's actions and allows Casper to stay with his so-called uncles and leaves them in peace. Casper's Haunted Christmas He and Snivel later appear at the start of ''Casper's Haunted Christmas'''' when he is accidentally summoned by the Ghostly Trio via a magical whistle they stole from Snivel, which makes him angry. Kibosh then points out that Casper must scare at least one person a year, or he and the Trio will be banished to "The Dark" for all eternity. He then revokes the Trio's haunting licenses to keep them from scaring until Casper scares someone by Christmas Day morning, and sends the four to Kriss, Massachusetts with a cannon, and laughs after they blast off. He next appears when Stinkie receives a "message" on his laptop and opens it, with Kibosh emerging from the screen, scaring the Trio. Kibosh reveals that he's having Snivel keep an eye on them to keep them out of trouble until Casper scares someone. Fatso believes that he can so that they get their haunting licenses back. Kibosh laughs at the idea of Casper saving his uncles' "sheets", and then reveals that he will give either peace or doom the next time they met. At a late point in the film, Casper finally decides to scare the Trio to keep them from ruining Christmas. To do this, he had to think of what scares them the most, which of course is Kibosh, so he, Spooky, and Pearl work together to build a Kibosh decoy from the Jollimores' Santa decoration. Casper then provides the voice of Kibosh to lure the Trio and scare them, which works. He accidentally says that Holly is cute, but fortunately, the Trio doesn't notice what's going on. Despite this, Casper panics and pulls the cord of Christmas lights by mistake, and the machine shuts, confusing the Trio. Casper throws the cord to Pearl, who in turn throws it to Spooky. Spooky then flies to the outlet and plugs the cord back in, and this creates a power surge, electrocuting him and the decoy, making the Trio think Kibosh is attacking and they run off, but soon they realize that they were tricked and run back to get their revenge. Spooky accidentally tips the decoy over, and Snivel, who was trapped in the exact same object by the Trio, emerges. Casper then grabs Snivel's magic whistle and blows on it, summoning Kibosh who unnoticedly destroys the Santa/Kibosh decoy, right before the Trio come back. But they still think that Kibosh is a fake, and assault him to the point that they push him hard on a red carpet and have him rolling nonstop on the road. It is only then that when Kibosh returns that they did panic, with Kibosh furious about what they did to him. Kibosh then proceeds to banish Casper, Spooky, Pearl, and the Trio, to "The Dark", but when Casper reveals that he scared his uncles using a decoy of him, he decides to set them all free. Snivel then discovers the "Time Bomb" that the Trio was using for a Christmas fright, which makes Kibosh angry at them for breaking his orders again. He then tries to banish the three to "The Dark", this time without Casper or anyone else, but the Trio confess, revealing that they just reconsidered using the scares and traps as comedic torture on themselves instead of the townsfolk, as a Christmas present to Kibosh. They then use the traps for such and, as a climax, Stinkie eats the bomb, Stretch eats Stinkie, Fatso eats Stretch, and the bomb explodes, sending them flying. Stinkie then uses his foul breath to change the banner from "The Spirit of Scaring" to "The Spirit of Sharing". Kibosh sees the newly changed banner and praises their actions, and then has Snivel return their haunting licenses to them. Kibosh and Snivel then leave Casper and his uncles in peace once again 'Casper's Scare School' Kibosh appears in the 2006 television film as a secondary antagonist turned anti-hero, He forces Casper to attend Scare school in order to turn him into a scary ghost. later he gives a short speech to the new students at the school, focusing on the importance of the balance between the underworld and the real world. In the movie, Kibosh became the target of Alder and Dash's, who planned to rule over the underworld by Turning him into stone and usurp him as the supreme ruler of the underworld. Kibosh reappears in the follow-up tv series as a recurrent character, occasionally he visits Scare school to check on the academy's performance. In the show, he is portrayed as the King of the underworld, rather than just the monarch of ghosts, I'n other media.' KIbosh also appears as the main villain in the videogame Casper: Friends Around the World, where, after spying on Casper with his crystal ball, he uses a magic spell to separate the friendly ghost from his human friends and teleport them around the world, he also serves as the final villain in the game. In Casper's Scare School Classrom Capers he appears as the final boss in the game, who oversees the final exam before graduation at the Academy. Powers and abilities As one of the most powerful beings in the ''Casper franchise, Kibosh manifested some powers than most of the ghosts don't possess. * Flight * Intangibility * Invisibility * Shapeshifting: like any other ghost Kibosh can shapeshift, particularly he can turn into a tornado. * Electricity manipulation: in Casper's scare school Kibosh is able to shot electricity blasts from his hands. * Flame Breath * Reality Alteration: An usual power among ghosts, however, Kibosh manifested this power to a greater extent than ordinary ghosts. Trivia *Unlike most Ghost's who are seen by human's and get scared. Kibosh is feared by all ghost's although he is never seen scaring people even when out in public due to his duty of keeping order of all other ghost to their jobs. *Kibosh is the only thing that scare's the Ghostly Trio, due to him being the king of all ghost and is the only thing the trio will obey to when he give's ordered's. *Kibosh was once a friendly ghost at Casper's age, revealed in Casper's Scare School. *It turns out that Kibosh is completely unaware that ghosts like him are actually spirits with unfinished business, and that those without unfinished business cross over to the next world. If he learns about it, it is possible that he might reform. *He was voiced by James Earl Jones in Casper: A Spirit Beginning, and later Colin Murdock in Casper's Haunted Christmas and Kevin Michael Richardson in Casper's Scare School. *Kibosh is arguably the most iconic villain in the Casper franchise being that he appears in many incarnations where is in film, television series, and games. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Jerks Category:Someone who was played in Animated Category:Someone who was played in live action Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Casper: A Spirited Beginning Characters Category:Casper's Scare School Characters Category:Movie Characters